Chuck vs The Big Bad Trust
by NerdHerdLover23
Summary: Sarah has been dating another man in hopes of getting Chuck out of her mind, what happens when Chuck finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Sarah Walker sat in a dimly lit Italian restaurant, bored out of her mind. It wasn't that she technically having a bad time, it was more or less that she was wishing her company was someone else. Maybe a 6ftish curly brown haired nerd who happened to have all the government's secrets inside of his head.

"So then the guy was like, I don't even own a catfish!" Her date laughed out, loudly.

Sarah forced a laugh along with him. She had been seeing Seth Johnson, secretly, for about a month. Chuck had asked Sarah if they could at least be friends, and since that moment she had been depressed and in pain. She thought of she started seeing someone, maybe things would get better, but they had only gotten worse. It was hard to keep her relationship from Chuck a secret, and every time she kissed Seth, she pictured Chuck. Things were just not working out in her favor.

"Seth, I don't think this is working out." Sarah suddenly announced, interrupting Seth from another one of his weird stories.

"What, why?" Seth asked shocked, he thought everything was going great, he was sure he was going to seal the deal tonight.

"It's just me, not you…" Sarah was quickly cut off from her speech by her cell phone. "Sorry I have take this." Sarah said as she looked down and saw Casey's picture on her Iphone.

"Walker, the kid flashed. Meet us at 101 Atlantic Ave." Casey quickly growled into the phone.

"Uhh I am already there." Sarah stumbled, this didn't seem good. "What is going on?"

"Why is she there?" Sarah heard Chuck asked. "Shut up moron." Casey groaned, followed by a crash that sounded like Chuck being pushed into something.

"Casey! What is going on?" Sarah begged.

"Bartowski flashed on some guy, Seth Johnson, he is a lower end Fulcrum agent, he is here looking for information on Bryce…not that Larkin is anywhere near us.

Sarah dropped her head in annoyance. Perfect. A mission involving her soon to be ex-boyfriend, and Bryce…just perfect.

"Um, Case, I will bring him in. No need to come out." Sarah whispered.

"What, why?" Casey asked intrigued.

"Because of course I want you to meet Seth, my boyfriend of a month, why wouldn't I?" Sarah growled out, while smiling at Seth.

Sarah heard Casey mutter a laugh before agreeing to wait in the Castle for Sarah's return.

"Sorry, that was one of my friends." Sarah covered to Seth.

"I guess we aren't breaking up?" Seth asked with a smile. "Seeing as they want to meet me and all."

"Looks like it." Sarah replied with a forced smile. Quickly she had Seth pay the check before they walked out, hand in hand sadly, to Sarah's Porsche.

Sarah drove to the Orange Orange in silence. She knew things were about to get real bad. She was sure Casey had told Chuck the news of her awesome boyfriend choice.

"Why are we meeting at your work?" Seth asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Who doesn't like a late night ice cream?" Sarah asked with another forced smile.

Sarah saw Casey come out the front door, with a miserable looking Chuck trailing behind him. Perfect.

"Walker! So glad you could make it." Casey smirked, opening Seth's door and dragging him out of the car.

"Hey!" Seth cried out.

"That's him." Chuck announced, just barley glancing at Seth.

"Are you sure?" Casey checked.

"Yup." Chuck replied, looking up at Sarah for the first time. His brown puppy like eyes looked so sad.

"Chuck…" Sarah started, only to be met with Chuck retreating form.

"I'll be home if you need me." Chuck mumbled.

"Looks like it is just you and me…and Seth." Casey replied, dragging Seth down into the Castle.

"Wonderful." Sarah whispered, watching Chuck go. She could do nothing but helplessly follow Seth's scared cries of what was going on down the stairs to the integration room.

* * *

Two hours later Sarah and Casey watched the van carrying Seth drive away.

"That guy doesn't know a thing." Casey mumbled, upset that he barley had to threaten the guy before he spilled everything he knew about Bryce, which was barely anything.

"I am going home." Sarah replied angrily, marching off to her car.

"Walker, wait!" Casey called after her, Sarah stopped but she didn't turn around.

"Why did you tell him?" Sarah asked Casey.

"I didn't, you were on speaker. I didn't know you were going to admit having a boyfriend." Casey answered honestly.

"Did he say anything?" Sarah asked.

"No, he was real quiet." Casey answered soothingly. "I am sure everything will be ok, just talk to him…I mean you guys decided to be friends, he must have known this would happen."

"You know I am hopelessly compromised, right?" Sarah bit out sarcastically.

"I know you love him, but I think if anything, that makes his protection better." Casey whispered.

"What do I do John?" Sarah asked, finally turning around.

"I don't know Sarah. This is why agents shouldn't fall in love." Casey replied.

"Yea…I guess it is to late now." Sarah sadly replied.

"You could fight for him." Casey said after a minute of silence.

"And if Beckman found out?" Sarah asked.

"We convince her it is for the better." Casey replied.

"You would help?" Sarah questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, I am not a mushy emotion filled guy, but…the kid has given up a big part of his life to serve the country, I can respect that, at least you and I get paid…he deserves something out of this." Casey admitted.

"So…that's your advice, I go against everything I was trained to do?" Sarah asked with a amused smile.

"Just this once." Casey replied with a smile of his own.

"Thank you Casey." Sarah said, this time with a real smile.

"We never had this discussion." Casey growled out.

"Never." Sarah replied with a megawatt smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck sat with his head face down in his pillow. Why did life always have to suck for him? First he got kicked out of Stanford, lost Jill, got the intersect, found out he was kicked out of school to be saved from the spy life, only to pushed into the spy life…this is was just not his…decade.

"Knock knock" Ellie announced as she walked into Chuck's room. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Chuck mumbled into his pillow.

"Well obviously something is wrong, what is it?" Ellie pushed.

Chuck sighed, but rolled over and made a spot for Ellie to sit down on the bed, which she immediately did.

"It's just stuff with Sarah…" Chuck trailed off. He really hated this cover relationship…but at least he was able to blend what was going on into a story for Ellie and get some advice.

"What is wrong with you and Sarah? You guys seem like you are in love." Ellie asked, a little panicked.

"Easy Ell, we are fine technically, and yes I do love her…we just had a little fight." Chuck replied.

"About what?" Ellie asked, calmer now that she had be reassured by Chuck that they were still together, she was always scared they would break up. She wanted her brother to be happy, and Sarah made him happy.

"Sarah…Sarah has a crush on this guy." Chuck replied, at least that was sort of close to the truth.

"Oh is that all?" Ellie asked relieved. "Sweetie, I have crushes on lots of guys, it doesn't mean I am going to leave Devon or anything. A crush is nothing, not if Sarah loves you, which she so obviously does."

"Sometimes I wonder." Chuck muttered.

"Chuck Bartowski! Why would you say something like that?" Ellie asked.

"Sarah just doesn't like to express her emotions. She is hard to read sometimes." Chuck admitted.

"That girl is hopelessly in love with you Chuck, I can tell." Ellie soothed with a smile on her face.

"Well, I wish she would show it then." Chuck replied honestly. Oh how much he wished Sarah would show that she loved him, he dreamed of the day every night.

"Well give her time, you guys have been dating for a while, but sometimes it just takes longer for some people." Ellie suggested, rubbing Chuck's back.

"Thanks sis." Chuck replied, honestly meaning it. Maybe Ellie was right, maybe Sarah just needed time…but if she needed time, why did she go out with Seth? And if he couldn't date anyone, why could she?

* * *

Sarah had been calling Chuck's cell phone for two days, but it always went to voicemail. She knew it was on, because Casey could get through, so that mean he was ignoring her. Perfect.

"Dammit Chuck!" Sarah called out in frustration when she tried once again to get a hold of him. They needed to talk. Sarah was ready, she was going to start a relationship with the man she loved, and here Chuck was ignoring her. Deciding enough was enough, Sarah decided to go over to Chuck's house, it was only five at night, Ellie would be getting ready to start dinner. Hopefully Sarah would be invited to stay, Ellie was the world's best cook.

The drive took no time at all for Sarah, who seemed to drive more like someone from NASCAR then anyone else. Every time she drove it was a race to see if she could cut seconds off her time to get to Chuck's house. As she walked to the front door, she saw Devon coming in from getting the mail.

"Hey Sarah! Here to see Chuck?" Devon asked with a large smile. Sarah had to admit, she loved Devon he was like the brother she never had.

"Yea, is he here?" Sarah asked, returning Devon's smile.

"Yup, he and Ellie are cooking dinner. It smells awesome." Devon replied.

"I am glad they are spending time together, I feel like I always take up his time." Sarah laughed, walking inside as Devon opened the front door.

"Chuckster, your girl is here!" Devon boomed, walking over to kiss Ellie.

"What?" Chuck called back, poking his head out from the kitchen. "Oh, Sarah." Chuck finished, not looking super pleased to see her.

"Can we talk?" Sarah asked, pleading with her eyes.

"Sure, I'll be back Ell, don't start eating this without me." Chuck joked with his sister.

"Well I just love eating raw meat, dinner will be ready in an hour, Sarah are you staying?" Ellie asked.

"I would love too." Sarah replied.

"Oh but Sarah you have that appointment, remember?" Chuck piped up.

Sarah was crushed, Chuck didn't want her at dinner. Maybe after they talked things would get better, but for now she would play along with Chuck's wishes.

"Oh damn, I do. Sorry Ellie, maybe next time." Sarah lied, giving a pointed look to Chuck.

"Ok, anytime you are always welcomed here." Ellie smiled back.

Sarah nodded and then grabbed Chuck's hand, dragging him back to his room.

"I am not allowed to dinner?" Sarah asked once the door was closed, and the bugs were blocked, Sarah didn't want Casey to hear this discussion.

"I don't want to talk Sarah, why are you here?" Chuck asked, not meeting Sarah in the eye.

"I want to talk." Sarah replied evenly, she had to remember she had hurt him, it was time to make up for it.

"We have nothing to talk about." Chuck pushed.

"Yes there is. There is a lot to talk about. Look I only dated Seth because we decided to be friends, and I was lonely, I wanted you and I tried to find you in someone else…but it wasn't working out. I want to be with you Chuck." Sarah admitted in a whisper.

Chuck looked taken aback, completely caught off guard. She could not be serious. Could she? Or was this another game? Just a couple weeks ago, Sarah was saying they could never be together, now suddenly after breaking up with the fulcrum guy, she wants him? What so he was her second choice? The rebound guy? No way.

"Well that's too bad. Listen Sarah I tried, and I tried, and then I tried some more for you to be with me, but then the job was always more important, now I am just going to be some rebound guy. No. I am not putting myself through that, you said we could never be together, and I have accepted that now. I want the cover relationship over. We can stay friends for the sake of cover, but I am just done." Chuck stumbled out quickly. He didn't know where all this strength was coming from, but he was done playing around.

"What?" Sarah asked, tears immediately filling her eyes. "You can't be serious Chuck."

"I am. You get to date other people, well now I want to be able too. This how government secrets in my head has taken over my life, I want some of it back." Chuck pushed.

Sarah couldn't believe it. How could things go from ok to hell in two seconds?

"Chuck…please, I meant what I said…I love you." Sarah cried out.

Chuck's head snapped up at that. She loved him? No…Chuck to remember she was just rebounding from Seth, she didn't mean any of this.

"No you don't Sarah, if you did…we would have been together a long time ago. Now I would like for you to leave, I will tell them we broke up." Chuck whispered.

Sarah stood there shocked, completely frozen to the floor. How could this be happening.

"Please Sarah." Chuck begged, his own tears slowly making their way down his face. Sarah just nodded and quickly ran out of the bedroom and right passed Ellie and Devon to the front door.

"Sarah?" Ellie called, but she didn't stop Sarah just kept running, all the way to her car where she sped away.

Ellie quickly ran back to Chuck's room, wondering what was going on.

"She cheated on me. She was dating someone else." Chuck explained, that was what it felt like anyway.

"No!" Ellie gasped, quickly wrapping her arms around Chuck.

"It's over." Chuck whispered.

"It will be ok Chuck, everything will be alright." Ellie soothed, while Devon starred at the spot Sarah once stood. Something did not seem right to him.

* * *

Casey was at the castle when Sarah stormed in crying. Right away he knew this was not going to be the relaxed evening he had been planning on.

"He broke up with me." Sarah cried. "I mean he ended the cover, he said he wants to be able to date other people."

"He can't do that! We need that cover!" Casey growled out.

"He doesn't love me John!" Sarah sobbed. Casey had never seen anyone so destroyed before, it hurt him to see Sarah so upset.

"Ok, we all know that isn't true Sarah." Casey replied soothingly, getting up to hug the poor broken woman that stood before him.

"What do I do?" Sarah cried out.

"You prove to him he is the one, he is probably scared…I mean you were hiding Seth, and now suddenly you want to be with him for real after a year of saying you can't…he doesn't understand." Casey replied.

"Help me, help me fix this." Sarah pleaded.

"I will do what I can kid, but this is up to you, you have to prove to him you are serious." Casey soothed.

"I can do that." Sarah sniffed, wiping her eyes. "I think anyway."

"You can, we will work on it together…but no one knows I helped with this or I swear to God I will end you." Casey growled out.

"Thank you Casey." Sarah whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of days were horrible for both Chuck and Sarah. Sarah was a complete mess, Chuck was utterly depressed. No one knew how to help them. Finally, Ellie had enough and she decided to go figure out what was going on, Sarah would have never cheated on Chuck, that much she knew. So, Thursday morning, Ellie braved the sunny, and seventy degree weather (a/n: oh how I wish) to go to Sarah's hotel.

When Ellie knocked, she heard some shuffling around before the door opened to a puffy eyed Sarah.

"Sarah!" Ellie cried out, immediately pulling the younger woman into a hug. Sarah was shocked, she thought the person at the door may be Chuck and it was the only reason she answered, she was no expecting Ellie to ever want to see her again, especially after Casey told her that Chuck told everyone she cheated on him.

"Ellie?" Sarah asked confused, but she still accepted the hug.

Ellie quickly pulled back and led Sarah to the chairs by the window. She swore she was going to figure out what was going on, and she was going to do it right now.

"Tell me what is going on Sarah, you love Chuck, I know this. You didn't cheat on him, if you did Chuck would have been mad, not depressed, what is going on?" Ellie asked, wasting little time.

"Oh Ellie…" Sarah cried, throwing her face into her hands. "It is all messed up."

"Talk to me." Ellie pleaded. "You are my best friend, tell me what is going on."

"I didn't cheat on Chuck." Sarah admitted, trying to figure out how to word what was wrong, without giving away to much. "I just was hanging out with this guy while Chuck was working…it was a crush but nothing serious, we didn't do anything, not even kiss, but it had been going on for a month and Chuck doesn't believe me…he caught us at dinner one night." Sarah cried out, hoping it sounded believable, because technically that was as close to the truth as she could get.

"Why did you hide this?" Ellie asked confused.

"Because Chuck is insecure about how I feel about him, and he has every right to be, I know I don't show much in regard to how I feel, but I love him Ell…and now I lost him." Sarah explained sadly.

"Well then, there is only one thing you can do, fight for him." Ellie replied simply.

"That is what John said, but I just don't know how." Sarah answered, her tears drying up now that she had calmed down.

"You have to prove to him that you love him, it's the little things that really matter now." Ellie replied. "Try inviting him over for the night to watch movies, he said he would never stop being friends, go from there."

"That is actually a really good idea." Sarah stated, a smile gracing her lips.

"I know! Ha, it was my idea." Ellie laughed.

"Thanks Ellie, it means a lot that you believe me, and are trying to help me." Sarah replied.

"Hey, I knew you wouldn't cheat on Chuck, I can see how much you love him in your eyes." Ellie answered. "Besides, I was here ready to kick your ass, but Devon and I talked about it, and we knew something was up, so I gave you a chance to explain yourself…and I am glad I did."

"You know, I am not…I never really had a lot of friends, or really any before Chuck…but you, you are like my best friend, and I have never had one of those before." Sarah admitted softly.

"And I am not going anywhere…well I am going home, but sweetie no matter what happens between you and Chuck, you can always talk to me, we will always be best friends." Ellie replied.

* * *

Sarah waited until Chuck's shift was just about over before walking to the Buymore. As he walked out the doors his eyes met Sarah's own. He did seem happy or sad, he seemed emotionless.

"What Sarah?" Chuck asked in a monotone voice.

"You said we could be friends, right?" Sarah asked with nervous looking smile.

"Yes…" Chuck replied, confused.

"Well I was wondering if my friend wanted to have dinner with me?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, I will always be your friend, but I can't do that right now." Chuck admitted. "I just…can't it hurts to much."

"Oh…ok I understand Chuck." Sarah replied sadly, she knew this was a long shot.

Sarah started to walk away when she saw that there were some people starring at Chuck, it made her nervous.

"Chuck do you still trust me?" Sarah asked suddenly.

"Of course Sarah." Chuck replied.

"Then come with me, there are some people looking at you and it is giving me a bad feeling." Sarah urgently replied.

"Come on Sarah, I said I didn't want to hang out." Chuck groaned.

"Chuck! I am not joking." Sarah ordered out.

"Sarah they are just-" Chuck cut out mid sentence as a flash took over his body. "They are just…just high leveled Fulcrum agents."

"Quick lets go!" Sarah shouted as she watched the agents start to run towards them, drawing their guns. Sarah shoved Chuck in front of her and took off, she kept him safe as bullets whizzed by, but couldn't stop the one tranq bullet from hitting her square in the back. Seconds later, Sarah crashed to the pavement.

"Sarah!" Chuck yelled out leaning down to try and wake her up. The Fulcrum agents were gaining on them, he had to do something. Quickly he lifted Sarah into his arms and started to run, but he couldn't move very fast with the dead weight in his arms.

Chuck made it only a couple of feet before he himself was hit with a tranq, after that, everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Casey was worriedly pacing in the Castle. Chuck and Sarah were both unreachable, normally that was fine, they were together, but their phones were turned off and Chuck's watch was found in the Buymore parking lot, smashed to pieces. Time to call Beckman. **

"**Major, what is the meaning of this call?" Beckman asked, not liking the idea of being taken away from her dinner. **

"**Ma'am I believe Agent Walker and Bartowski have been kidnapped. I checked the video from where it took place, both went down with tranqs, there were quite a few of them, at least 10." Casey admitted. **

"**Bartowski's watch giving us a location?" Beckman asked, suddenly alert and into the conference. **

"**No ma'am, found it smashed in the parking lot." Casey replied. **

"**Cell phones?" Beckman begged. **

"**Off ma'am**

"**Ok, here is what we are going to do, I am sending our newest agent, and Larkin to you now, when Fulcrum finds out they have Walker I am sure they will make contact, use any means necessary to get them back." Beckman ordered. **

"**Larkin ma'am? Isn't he deep undercover?" Casey asked confused. **

"**The intersect is in the hands on the enemy, which is worse?" Beckman sneered out. **

"**Larkin will be here, yes ma'am." Casey mumbled out. **

"**I want them found within 48hrs Major." **

"**Yes ma'am." Casey replied as the conference ended. "Just perfect." **

* * *

**Sarah and Chuck were both bound and tied to chairs in a basement of what seemed to be a normal, suburban house. The basement was finished, there were couches and a big screen TV in the middle of the room. Of course, they were being held in what seemed to be a pantry in the basement, but Sarah had scooped out the area when they had been brought inside. **

"**Sarah, I am sorry I didn't listen to you." Chuck finally whispered. They had been silent for a couple of hours now. **

"**I know." Sarah whispered back softly, and she did know. She knew Chuck figured she was just trying to get him to go with her somewhere to talk, not run away from Fulcrum agents, at least not until he flashed. "How about from now on, if I say run, you run…and don't stop. I can't believe you stopped." **

"**Sarah! You were on the ground! Of course I stopped. What did you think I was going to leave you there to captured?" Chuck asked astonished. **

"**That is exactly what I expect you to do." Sarah replied sternly. **

"**Well that is never going to happen." Chuck answered harshly. **

"**And why not? I can't protect you Chuck, not if you don't listen!" Sarah angrily whispered back. **

"**I am not going to leave you defenseless." Chuck simply replied. **

"**Listen Chuck, I am trained to be in situations like this, you are not. You are to important, sometimes you have to think with your brain not your heart." Sarah softly lectured. **

"**Like you? I don't think so." Chuck replied. **

**That one hurt. Sarah knew what he was implying. Of course, she had been leading with her brain for the past year, following the logical path instead of what her heart ached for, and now she may never have a chance to prove to Chuck that she loved him. **

"**Chuck…I admit I have mad a big mistake when it comes to us, but I promise you…I am going to prove to you that I love you. We will be together." Sarah softly, but sternly replied. "It is a fact." **

"**Look, I understand you are rebounding from Seth-" Chuck started, only to be cut off by Sarah. **

"**Rebounding? Oh please. Chuck, I only dated Seth to try and see if I could…I don't know cover up how I felt about you. I never even really kissed Seth, sure a peck or two but in all honesty Seth meant nothing. You mean the world to me. I would resign from my job right now if it meant being with you, I would give my arm, I would give my life just to be with you, even if it was only for an hour." Sarah honestly said, she stumbled a bit as she talked, never one for sharing her feelings, but finally the truth was completely out there. **

**Chuck stayed quiet for a couple of months, worrying Sarah, but in all honesty he was mulling over what she had just said. Could it really be true? Could The Sarah Walker really love a nerd like him? Her words seem to prove that she did, but not her actions. No, he actions seemed to prove something completely different…but maybe, if given the chance that would change. Maybe he really could be with the love of his life…**

* * *

**Casey waited impatiently for Bryce, and the other agent Beckman was sending to arrive. He wanted the fighting to start, he already had cleaned his favorite gun and dressed for battle. It was game time!**

"**Uh hello?" A voice called over the intercom. Casey immediately when to the monitors to see who had arrived. **

"**Password?" Casey seethed back. **

"**Bartowski." The female voice flirtatiously breathed out. **

**Immediately Casey unlocked the doors to the Castle, allowing the woman to graciously walk down the steps into the command center. **

"**Well well, John Casey, nice to see you with your pants on." The woman smiled out. **

"**Carina." Casey grunted back. **

"**No hello kiss?" Carina asked with a dazzling smile. **

"**Not if your life depended on it." Casey growled back. **

"**I thought it was Chuck and Sarah that were trouble?" Bryce asked as he announced himself coming down the stairs. **

"**How did you get in?" Casey asked. **

"**Beckman gave me the code awhile ago in case I ever needed a place to lay low." Bryce replied easily, walking over to the table to take a seat. **

"**Ok ok, we need to figure out what is going on, lets get started." Casey replied, taking control of the group. Casey walked over to the main screen computer and brought up multiple images. **

"**The first image is Walker and Bartowski, they are fighting over something, so we can only guess they didn't see the agents following them. Then in image two we see what is clearly a tranq gun being fired off, next one hits walker, Bartowski freaks, carries Walker, shot himself, taken. The last image shows the face of at least two Fulcrum agents. I ran them through the database, they are mid level agents sent out looking for Bryce, who they believe is the true intersect." Casey explained, glancing around the room. "Carina, I have clearance to tell you now that Chuck is not just an asset, he is the intersect, holding all the government's secrets in his pea brained head." **

"**No shit." Carina replied in awe. "So I guess this mission just got a whole lot more dangerous." **

"**So, Fulcrum doesn't know what they have…they just think they have captured Sarah and what? Her boyfriend?" Bryce asked. **

"**That is what we can assume." Casey replied briskly. He was never a fan of Bryce, especially after the whole Thanksgiving issue. **

"**Do we know where they are?" Carina asked. **

"**We have people researching everything on the guys, but so far nothing has come up." Casey admitted. **

"**Can you zoom up on the faces of the agents we can see?" Bryce asked. "I may know them, I have been following so many of them the past couple of months."**

**Casey just nodded and brought up the pictures of the Fulcrum agents. Bryce starred at them for at least five minutes before a slight smile came it his face. **

"**The one on the right is Victor Frost, he is kind of high up on the Fulcrum scale, but last I heard he was sort of taking a break from everything…this may not technically be a Fulcrum job…it could just be Victor starting shit for the fun of it." Bryce said. **

"**Would he report it to the man in charge?" Carina asked. **

"**Men in charge. Fulcrum is controlled by five men, I know of two, the others are a mystery. They are placed around the world and only get together once a year, otherwise it is all phone conversations." Bryce explained. **

"**So do you think he is reporting this right to them, or keeping it for himself?" Carina asked. **

"**Well…capturing an agent like Sarah is huge…but at the same time, Frost has never been a real smart guy, he leads with his dick more then brain. I think we may have some time." Bryce concluded. **

"**Ok, well then lets find out where these guys are at, and get Walker and Bartowski back before this Frost guy decides to do anything rash." Casey growled out. **

"**He most likely didn't go far, he is stationed around here, do we have a license plate?" Bryce asked. **

"**No, but now that we know who he is, we can report to Beckman and see what she knows." Casey admitted. **

"**Well, lets get that bitch online and get started, I am soo ready for a showdown." Carina replied with a smirk while pulling out her gun. **

**Casey grunted in admiration, and then pulled Beckman online. Things were about to get really interesting. **

* * *

"**You love me?" Chuck asked quietly after what seemed like forever to Sarah. **

"…**Yes Chuck, I really do." Sarah whispered, tears rolling down her face. This was the most open she had been about her feelings in…forever. It was scary and confusing, but she was glad she finally said what needed to be said. **

"**How do I know this isn't part of the job? What if this is a way to control me? You said you have done that before." Chuck asked quickly. **

"**Because if you were a mark you would be in bed already." Sarah replied. "I wouldn't have cared about your feelings or anything, I would have only cared about getting your pants off." **

"**Sarah…I just don't understand. At Christmas you said we couldn't be together, but that we could be friends…then you hide you are dating that Seth guy, a Fulcrum agent! Now you love me?" Chuck rambled out. **

"**At Christmas I was still thinking with my brain, not my heart. I have realized something Chuck, my job isn't my life, you, Ellie, Devon, even Morgan and Casey…that's my life. I need all of you guys, but most importantly you. I don't need to be Agent Walker…I need to be Sarah, and Sarah loves you." Sarah replied. "I can prove it to you, I will resign from the CIA, we can get an apartment together or something." **

"**No, you can't do that." Chuck said softly. "You love your job Sarah, and I would never want you to stop doing something that you love." **

"**Then what Chuck? I don't know what else I can say…I don't open up like this…it is so hard for me, but if this is what you need I will gladly do it until I die." Sarah replied honestly. **

"…**Ok Sarah…I believe you." Chuck whispered. **

"**You do?" Sarah asked excitedly. **

"**I do. For the record, I love you too, but we need some rules with this." Chuck replied. **

"**Of course we do. For one Beckman can't find out." Sarah retorted. **

"**No, first and for most, Beckman has to know. I am not going to hide my feelings for you." Chuck pushed. **

"**Chuck! She could reassign me!" Sarah exclaimed. **

"**No she won't, not once she sees that it is your love that protects me better then anything else." Chuck soothed. **

"**Chuck…" Sarah trailed off. **

"**Beckman finds out, or nothing." Chuck answered. **

**Sarah sat still for a moment. It was a huge risk telling Beckman, she could be taken off the mission before someone could count to three. However, Sarah also knew she already had Casey on their side…and she was willing to do anything to prove to Chuck she loved him. **

"**Ok, ok we tell Beckman." Sarah relented. **

"**And Casey." Chuck replied. **

"**Case will know everything." Sarah relented. **

"**We become a real couple…and that means we tell Ellie and Awesome everything." Chuck pushed. "Everything Sarah." **

"**Chuck! I love you…but you are stepping on some fine lines, telling them puts them in danger." Sarah whispered harshly. **

"**I can't keep having Ellie look at me and think I am a loser Sarah, they need to know why I am stuck at the Buymore….they say they believe me about getting kicked out of Stanford, but I know they have their doubts…I can't take it anymore." Chuck whispered back. **

"**Ok…ok we will tell them everything, but just Ellie and Awesome, not Morgan." Sarah compromised. **

"**Agreed." Chuck smiled out. **

"**Anything else?" Sarah asked. **

"**Yea, as soon as we get out of here, you kiss me like you have never kissed anyone before." Chuck replied with a smile. **

"**Oh don't worry, that's happening whether this talk had happened or not." Sarah smiled back. **

"**Excuse me, I don't mean to break up this love fest, but it is time for you two to start talking about something that will keep you alive." A man said as he walked into the room where Chuck and Sarah were. "Starting with, where is Bryce Larkin?" **


	5. Chapter 5

"**Ok so where do we stand on finding out where Chuck and Sarah are?" Casey asked as he walked into the main part of the castle, he had been out scouting the perimeter and the Buymore for the past couple of hours making sure no one was left watching. **

"**Not very good. We don't know where Victor is staying, but I have an idea, I have a contact, and agent who is playing both sides…he may know where Victor stays around here." Bryce offered. **

"**Make the call." Casey ordered before turning to Carina. "What do you have?" **

"**I found information on Victor, he is not what he seems…his loyalty is…at best with Fulcrum, he seems to be playing them. Which is good, because it could mean he won't call about Sarah." Carina replied. **

"**What do you mean not loyal?" Casey asked, while Bryce walked away to make the call. **

"**He seems to be in contact with a whole new group of people, I don't even know who they are." Carina explained. "But I got into his bank records and such, he is getting a lot of money from somewhere, and I know Fulcrum doesn't hand out the amount of cash Victor is getting." **

"**This is good, it gives a bit more time. Maybe whatever Victor is working on has nothing to do with Sarah, maybe she was a lucky catch." Casey replied. **

"**I don't know what it is…but when this is done we should defiantly have Victor checked out more seriously by Beckman." Carina said. **

"**Guys we got him!" Bryce yelled, sprinting back into the main room. **

"**What do you mean?" Carina pouted. "I wanted to find them!" **

"**Well to late, Victor Frost has a home residence in Burbank!" Bryce exclaimed. **

"**Your friend figured all that out, in five minutes?" Casey asked with a raised eyebrow. **

"**No, he looked through the white pages." Bryce smiled back. **

* * *

"**Where is Bryce Larkin?" Victor asked again, moving into view of Chuck and Sarah.**

**Sarah looked up at Victor menacingly, if she had not been tied up she would so be kicking ass right now. How could she have let Chuck get kidnapped? Well technically it wasn't her fault…if Chuck had just listened to her. No, wait. She couldn't blame Chuck. It was the fighting between the both of them that caused the problem, their emotions were what led to their kidnapping. Sarah was sort of glad, because now it proved she could protect Chuck better when she was able to act on her feelings for him. Sarah was proud at the moment though, even though Chuck was scared, he wasn't talking and he was putting up a good front for whoever had kidnapped them. **

"**Bryce Larkin…that's a name from the grave." Sarah finally replied to the man before her. **

"**Literally. I heard he was dead." Chuck piped up, his voice cracked a bit, but he kept a smooth expression on his face. **

"**Don't play games with me kids, I know Bryce is alive and it is my job to bring him in." Victor spit out. **

"**Well that's what I heard last, he was 6ft under as far as I knew, anything else is new information to me." Sarah said in bored tone, raising her head to look up with a harsh glare. **

"**Ah and here before me is the great Sarah Walker, Bryce's ex partner and lover…if anyone should know where Bryce is, it would be you." Victor replied. **

"**And like I said, six feet under." Sarah bit back. **

"**We will get to that, first who is your friend?" Victor asked, turning towards Chuck. **

"**Charles Carmichael, Sarah's boyfriend." Chuck shakily replied. "And I have no idea what is going on." **

"**Oh really? So you don't know that Sarah is in fact a CIA agent?" Victor asked. **

"**No, I knew that, but I don't know anything about Bryce or even really who you are." Chuck corrected. "I don't know why you brought me here, what help could I possibly be?" **

"**That's a good point." Sarah spoke up, looking towards Victor. "I mean why take my boyfriend?" **

"**The people in charge have great plans for you Sarah, and so far we think the only way to get you to cooperate is if we keep this guy." Victor admitted. "I know, I know, revealing my plan to you is stupid but hey that is why you are bound to the chair and I am over here with my men asking the questions." **

"**You know I won't say anything." Sarah spit out. "I wouldn't disgrace my country like you have."**

"**No…but your boy will…and then we will find out what he really knows…" Victor replied, trailing off at the end of the sentence. Victor knew he now had the upper hand, at least he thought he did. Sarah on the other hand was smiling on the inside. First of all, Fulcrum had been after her, not Chuck which means his cover was still safe. Secondly, she knew by now Casey would be looking for them, it would only be a matter of time before they came busting through the door…if they could find them. **

"**I really don't know anything I mean really who would tell me anything? I am just Sarah's boyfriend Chuck, Sarah's Chuck if you will nothing more." Chuck rambled out.**

"**People have talked when they see the ones they love being hurt, and from what I heard listening at the door, she loves you a lot…and from what I have heard you seem to know at least a bit more about Sarah's life then most." Victor countered. **

"**Oooh he knows I am an agent! He knows who my boss is! Doesn't mean he knows anything about what I am doing here in Burbank." Sarah replied. **

"**Burbank is a confusing place." Victor simply replied. **

**Sarah quickly scanned the room to find a clock, if she was right based on the amount of time that had passed put them somewhere local. It had only been a couple hours, tranqs would put her out for that long but she doubted they could travel very far with two people knocked out. Sarah figured they had to still be in Burbank, she prayed they were still in Burbank, it was the only hope she had for Casey to find them and rescue them. **

"**How about you let Chuck go, and you keep me, he knows nothing of importance to you." Sarah offered, almost pleading. **

"**How about I call Brutus in to help loosen his tongue on what little he does know?" Victor asked with a smirk, snapping his fingers quickly. **

"**Yes boss?" I man called from the top of the stairs. **

"**Send Brutus down please." Victor called back. **

"**Yes sir." The man replied. **

"**Brutus? What kind of name is that?" Chuck asked with a smile. **

"**What kind of name is Chuck?" Victor retorted. **

"**Coming from a Victor I think you have no room to talk." Sarah quickly put in. **

"**Someone call for me?" A man asked as he came down the stairs. When Chuck saw Brutus he immediately lost his train of thought. Brutus wasn't a man, he was a beast! He had to be at least 350pds and six foot something. He was a giant killer! **

"**Brutus?" Chuck squeaked out. **

"**That's me." Brutus replied smugly. **

"**Sarah, I think we need…help." Chuck whispered not so quietly. **

"**Don't worry Chuck." Sarah smiled back, turning her full attention towards Brutus. "He won't hurt us." **

"**Yea right." Brutus and Victor said at the same time, causing the two of them to laugh. **

"**Brutus you would hurt me?" Sarah asked. Glancing up from under her eye lashes, a school girl pout on her lips. "I thought we could be friends." **

"**Friends?" Brutus asked with a cocked eyebrow. **

"**With benefits of course." Sarah seductively smiled back. **

"**Sarah! Boyfriend right here!" Chuck called out. **

"**Chuck, come on, do you really think I could go for a nerd like you when a beast like Brutus is in the room?" Sarah asked with a mischievous grin. Chuck knew that grin. Sarah was up to something, and she wanted him to play along. **

"**Well seeing as just a couple minutes ago you were pouring your heart out, yes I do think you could pay some attention to me!" Chuck yelled back. **

"**Come come now children, no need to argue." Victor said, enjoying the two bickering. **

"**Benefits?" Brutus finally whispered as he pulled Sarah's attention to him. **

"**Untie me and find out." Sarah replied huskily, licking her lips just slightly enough to make them glisten. **

"**Boss?" Brutus squeaked out, he sounded like he begging for the ok. **

"**Later Brutus." Victor laughed, walking right up to Sarah's face. "I get my turn first. Take her into the bedroom, keep her tied up." **

"**What why? Why the bedroom?" Chuck stumbled out. **

"**Because it's time the great Sarah Walker here learns what happens when you tease grown men." Victor evilly smiled out. **

* * *

**Casey, Carina and Bryce were sitting in a van a couple houses down from Victor Frost's Burbank residence. **

"**I don't see much movement." Casey admitted as he handed the binoculars over to Carina. **

"**No, but there is a car parked out front, so someone is there." Bryce replied. **

"**So what's the plan?" Carina asked. She was dying to start the rescue, anything to get the fight going. **

"**Storm the place?" Bryce offered. **

"**Wait and see what happens?" Casey asked. **

"**How about guns a blazin we run in there and get our killin on!" Carina cheered out. **

"**Damn." Casey replied in awe. "You would be like the perfect woman…if you didn't always have a pair of handcuffs." **

"**Prague?" Bryce guessed. **

"**And more recently." Carina laughed out. **

"**You fell or it twice?" Bryce asked. **

"**Shut up." Casey growled. "It's time to get serious, I say we go over there an kick the door in, then call for a clean up crew." **

"**I am for it." Carina agreed. **

"**I don't see what else we can do, we need to get them out, and we need to capture or kill everyone inside we have no clue if they know Chuck's secret or not." Bryce admitted. **

"**Then lets go crack some skulls." Casey grunted. **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter is defiantly more AU then everything I have written, but I have a plan, so just stick with me and everything will turn out well in the end. I don't stay serious for long, but I am going to push it this time, but no matter what I can promise in the end, Chuck and Sarah will always be together. That is what I am writing about, Chuck proving to Sarah that he isn't going anywhere, and Sarah opening up and trusting him.

As soon as Victor was close enough, Sarah made her move, slamming her head against Victor's as hard as she could. Victor stumbled back in a daze, giving Sarah enough time to jump out of her chair and deliver a round house kick to Brutus, knocking him unconscious.

"You know Victor, next time you kidnap an agent, make sure to check everywhere for their weapons." Sarah smirked out, pulling out a knife.

"How did you…how dare you!" Victor screamed, charging towards Sarah with gun raised.

Victor didn't get far, as Sarah grabbed his hand holding the gun and twisted it backwards causing the gun to clatter to the floor. Sarah then roughly grabbed him by neck and put him in a sleeper hold until Victor slipped unto the floor unconscious next to Brutus.

"Sarah!" Chuck called out scared.

"It's ok Chuck, we are getting out of here.

All the sudden gun fire erupted from the upstairs, causing Sarah to be filled with panic. What was going on? More importantly how was she going to get Chuck out of there?

* * *

Casey, Carina and Bryce stormed into the house, guns a blazin just like they planned. Shot after shot was fired out onto the five or so men that were upstairs, completely caught off guard.

A few more guards from the kitchen started firing, taking the counter for cover as they did. Carina and Casey quickly dodged to the side, pulling the sofa over with them for cover.

"Where is Bryce?" Casey yelled out over the gun fire.

"I don't know!" Carina yelled back, raising up on her knees to fire her gun over the sofa.

In minutes Casey and Carina had the guards pinned, with only two left, the guards surrendered. Casey quickly discarded their weapons and zip tied their hands, leaving them defenseless. As he walked out from the kitchen, he saw Carina kneeling by the table.

"Carina?" Casey asked walking up behind her.

"He's dead." Carina replied.

Casey looked down and cursed as he saw a bullet hole right between the eyes of Bryce Larkin.

* * *

"Sarah what's going on?" Chuck asked as Sarah pushed him under the stairs.

"Stay here." Sarah ordered, ignoring his question. As she turned to walk away, Chuck's arm shot out and grabbed her hand. "Let go Chuck, I need to go see what is happening."

"You go, I go." Chuck replied simply, standing next to her.

"Don't be stupid!" Sarah whispered harshly.

"I am not staying here while go out into the gun fire!" Chuck whispered back.

"Chuck. Stay. That's an order!" Sarah yelled softly.

"You aren't going to pull rank on me now Agent Walker!" Chuck fought back. "You are my girlfriend, we stick together. It is part of being in a relationship!"

"Chuck you are the intersect! I have to protect you and I can't if you are dodging bullets!" Sarah whispered back.

"Chuck? Sarah?" Someone called from the top of the stairs. Immediately Sarah pushed Chuck behind her as she pointed her gun up to the landing.

"Carina?" Sarah asked astonished. What was she doing here?

"There you guys are! We have been searching the house!" Carina replied, happy to have found the couple. "Casey! They were in the basement." Carina yelled, bouncing down the stairs.

"Of course they are." Casey grumbled from the upstairs. "Get them up here! The cleaning crew is coming."

"Is that Victor?" Carina asked, motioning towards Brutus and Victor who were now tied to the same chairs that once occupied Chuck and Sarah.

"And his good friend Brutus." Chuck put in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sarah asked.

"Beckman called Bryce and I in to help Casey when he realized you two were missing." Carina replied, suddenly getting sad.

"Bryce is here?" Sarah asked, she couldn't help but be a bit excited.

Chuck looked over at her angrily. Why was she getting so excited about Larkin being back?

"Really? Did you just get all excited for Bryce Larkin?" Chuck asked jealously.

"Chuck, I haven't seen him since Thanksgiving, are you seriously jealous right now?" Sarah asked. She knew she was being stupid. Why was she excited to see Bryce? Why wasn't she kissing Chuck senseless? Why were they fighting?

"Uh, actually guys…you need to come upstairs." Carina replied, her eyes cast downwards. Sarah immediately got a bad feeling in her gut.

"Ok…" Chuck answered for the two. "But I need to talk to Sarah for a second, can you give us a minute?"

"You said for a second, why do you need a minute?" Carina challenged.

"Please Carina?" Chuck replied, almost begging.

"Oh fine, but then you really need to come upstairs." Carina answered with a flip of her hand. Quickly Carina turned and ran up the stairs, calling for Casey as she went.

"What Chuck?" Sarah asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Hey…what's going on? Why are we suddenly fighting?" Chuck asked, grabbing Sarah's hand as his big brown eyes starred into her blue ones.

Sarah couldn't help but smile, Chuck could read her so well it scared her sometimes, but she wouldn't pass it up for the world.

"I don't know…I just…I need to be able to protect you, you can't let our relationship change that." Sarah replied.

"And I am not. But I am not going to let you run off and risk your life over me." Chuck retorted, pulling her into a hug. "Sarah I love you, but if we don't face this sort of thing together, we won't survive."

"So what do you suggest?" Sarah asked, though the question came out mumbled as her face was buried in Chuck's chest.

"That no matter what happens, we face it together. Sarah…if you had ran upstairs and something happened I would never forgive myself." Chuck admitted.

"It is my job to protect you!" Sarah argued back.

"And it's my job to protect you." Chuck replied, lifting up her chin to look right into her eyes. "Let me."

Sarah stared Chuck down, hoping to grab a little ground on the argument, but the battle was always lost. When Chuck pulled out the face he was wearing now, she couldn't help but agree to anything that he said.

"I am not used to people wanting to take care of me." Sarah admitted.

"We will work on it." Chuck smiled back.

"Guys you have had five minutes!" Casey called from upstairs.

"We are coming!" Sarah yelled back. "Lets go Chuck."

Sarah started to walk away, when again she felt the tug of Chuck's hand, turning to look at him she hadn't realized how close he had gotten. "Chuck?" She asked, seeing a new, hungry look in his eyes.

"I do believe I was promised a kiss." Chuck whispered. Before Sarah could even take a breath, Chuck crashed his lips into hers. Sarah quickly responded, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him flush against her body. When air became an issue, the two finally parted, leaning their foreheads against each other.

"I love you Sarah." Chuck whispered.

"I love you to Chuck." Sarah whispered back. With that Chuck pulled her toward the stairs, not realizing what was waiting for them.

* * *

Casey stood over Bryce's body, not really sure what to do or say. He knew Sarah was going to flip, and that was going to cause Chuck to react, plus how would Chuck feel about this anyway? They had lost a good agent today, that much he was sure of.

"So then he pulls me into his arms and just-" Sarah was telling Carina what happened downstairs as she dragged Chuck around the house, they both were double checking everything was secure, in reality Carina was holding Sarah off, but when Sarah's eyes landed on Bryce's body, cutting her sentence off short, Carina could do nothing more then stand back.

"What's going on?" Chuck asked, speaking up for the duo. "Why is Bryce on the ground."

For once Casey held in every remark that he had stored especially for times when Chuck was being stupid, because he realized, losing a friend not matter what, was hard. He could respect being upset over a fallen solider.

"There were five guys, Carina and I dived for cover…Bryce didn't make it." Casey explained softly.

"What do you mean didn't make it? Bryce? Come on guys this isn't funny." Sarah chuckled humorless.

"Sarah…I don't know what happened, they got in a lucky shot." Carina tried to sooth, placing a hand on Sarah's solider, which was immediately and violently shaken off.

"NO! Stop messing around guys. Bryce get up….please get up." Sarah begged, tears forming in her eyes. Chuck watched, his own eyes watering at the sight of his best friend lying dead on the ground. They had their rough spots, sure Bryce tried to take Sarah away last Thanksgiving, and got him kicked out of Stanford…but who wouldn't try and take Sarah away? And the Stanford thing…he understood why.

"Sarah, honey…"Chuck tried, but he was lost for words.

"Get the hell up right now Bryce Larkin!" Sarah shouted, slamming down onto her knees to shake him wildly. In her mind she pictured him opening his eyes and smirking, of course he would think a sick joke like this was funny. Why wasn't he getting up?

"Casey please…please tell me this is a joke." Sarah begged.

"I'm sorry Walker, it was a clean shot." Casey whispered. "The cleaning crew will be here in a couple of minutes to take him."

"Take him where?" Sarah asked brokenly.

"Most likely to a scene to set up a car crash or something, the world has to know he is dead." Carina replied.

"They already think he is dead." Chuck whispered.

"Then to Arlington." Casey replied.

"This can't be happening." Sarah cried, leaning over to hug her used to be partner, her ex lover.

"It's all part of the job Sarah." Casey reminded her bluntly.

"Well the job sucks." Sarah shot back immaturely.

"We can't do anything about this now, let the crew take him, we will go report to Beckman." Carina advised.

With some effort, Chuck was able to get Sarah off the ground and lead her to Casey's car, Sarah didn't even notice. They all rode back to the Castle, silent, lost in their own thoughts.

Sarah couldn't help but think if she had just joined him last year Bryce would still be alive.

Chuck remembered all the times at Stanford, playing in the library and so much more.

Casey remembered shooting him dead, and then being shocked when he was alive.

Carina remembered their times that the two would randomly meet during separate assignments.

Bryce Larkin was connected to everyone, and now he was gone. What were they going to do?

* * *

"What do you mean dead?!" Beckman shouted, as the four somber group members reported in.

"Victor Frost and his second are in the house, the crew was going to take him in." Carina replied, dodging the question. "I guess they will take Bryce too."

"I don't understand. I don't understand how a simple rescue mission ended with one of our top agents shot in the head!" Beckman yelled. "Do you know how far he had infiltrated Fulcrum? Everything he was doing? And now because of Chuck he is dead!"

Immediately Chuck's head snapped up at the sound of his name. Everyone turned to look at him, even Sarah.

"Excuse me? How is this my fault?" Chuck asked shocked.

"Every damn pain in the ass move you do causes something to happen Bartowski, this time it was a top agent being killed. What's next? You putting your life in Fulcrum's hands? Oh wait! That happened too!" Beckman angrily seethed.

"Uh ma'am…that was both of our faults, and Chuck's cover was not blown, they were after me." Sarah spoke up, speaking for the first time since they left Bryce. She couldn't help but flash back to his body as she thought of him.

"I am sick and tired of all of this. I am sick and tired of Bartowski screwing everything up, and I am sick and tired of my top agents being killed or babysitting some dimwit!" Beckman shouted. Everyone in the room was silent, they were all shocked to the core. "I should throw your ass in the bunker!"

Casey growled, Carina's eyes went wide, Sarah's head shot up, Chuck went white. The bunker. She wouldn't. Would she?

"Hey! Pull your head out of your ass!" Carina finally yelled back, shocking Beckman for the first time.

"Carina I suggest as a new recruit to the CIA, and a new person informed on Bartowski you shut your mouth before you land a desk job." Beckman threatened.

"The DEA would be glad to have me back." Carina replied quickly.

Beckman pursed her lips, not exactly sure what to say. She did not think there would be this much resistance from the group, maybe some from Sarah, but not Carina or Casey.

"My decision has been made." Beckman replied finally.

"I am not going. You can kill me before I go to that bunker." Chuck shouted, finally finding his voice.

"Casey, if the intersect will not comply, you will end this." Beckman ordered.

"No, I won't ma'am." Casey answered honestly. "Chuck is a pain in the ass, but he has served the country with dignity, I will not kill him over this, or anything else for future reference."

Sarah had been silent most of the argument. She was shocked at how quickly her world was crumpling. All she wanted was to go home and cry, she just lost Bryce…and now maybe Chuck? No. That was out of the question. She already lost one person she loved, she wasn't going to lose her soul mate now too.

"Ma'am?" Sarah called, standing up straighter, looking Beckman in the eye.

"Yes Agent Walker?" Beckman growled.

"Chuck is not going to the bunker, he and I are going to move in together to up protection over him. Chuck and I are then going to start a real relationship together. I have done a lot for this country, and now it is time the country does something for me. One of my best friends died today trying to save my life. I will be damned if I now let the love of my life be taken away. You can fire me, send out a kill order, whatever, I will fight until death to keep this man safe, and with me." Sarah said, her voice growing more emotional with every word.

"Agent Walker! You cannot be serious!" Beckman yelled shocked. How had she lost control so fast.

"Dead serious ma'am. You want your top agent? Then you follow some of my rules." Sarah evenly said.

"Our rules." Casey put in. "She goes? I go."

"Me too." Carina replied.

Chuck looked at his friends shocked. They were really sticking up for him? For the past year he thought Casey hated him, and that Carina was only a sex drive muse, and he defiantly never saw Sarah choosing him over the job, especially after Bryce just died…they needed to talk about that, but later, right now he was relishing in the fact that why his life was screwed up, at least he had the right friends protecting him.

Beckman however sat lost for words. She thought Agent Casey and Walker would be relieved to get back to field assignments, and now she was at risk at losing the cooperation of the intersect, and the two agents.

"I am not going to sit and let you ruin this man's life anymore." Sarah whispered. "Take it or leave it."

"…Ok, I think we all need to calm down, today has been a stressful day at best." Beckman started, rubbing her eyes warily. "This is what is going to happen. We are all going to go home, mourn the loss of a fallen agent, and then meet back here tomorrow bright and early where we will fix this mess."

"I am not leaving until I have two promises." Sarah replied evenly. "Chuck does not go to the bunker, and no harm comes to anyone in this room."

"I second that." Carina replied.

"Third." Casey grunted.

Chuck stayed silent.

"Ok." Beckman gave in. "Ok…seven am tomorrow, be here." With that Beckman signed off, leaving the fellow agents to themselves.

"That was crazy!" Carina shouted.

"How could she think she could take Chuck?" Casey asked shocked.

"Thanks guys." Chuck whispered.

"Hey, you do a lot for this country for a nerd." Casey grunted.

"Sarah?" Chuck asked turning to his girlfriend. When Chuck looked into her eyes, all he saw was pain, and it broke his heart. The past couple of days had been horrible. Being taken hostage, declaring their love thinking they may never have another chance, Bryce being shot, and now the argument with Beckman.

"Do you remember a while ago, I told you I am not used to people taking care of me?" Sarah asked in a whisper.

"Of course, I remember everything you say." Chuck answered softly.

"I need you right now Chuck, I need you to take care of me." Sarah replied, finally breaking as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Help me Chuck."

Chuck immediately pulled the woman into his arms, stroking her hair softly as Casey and Carina turned to leave, Casey mentioning the bugs would be turned off for a while.

"Come on Sarah, lets go home." Chuck soothed, holding her close.

"I don't have a home." Sarah choked out.

"You do now. You are going to live with me, and Ellie and Awesome." Chuck stated, his voice leaving no room or argument. "And we are going to face all of this, you an me, together."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: H ey sorry it's a short chapter, it's the set up for the first big arch of the story really, I plan on this being kind of long with multiple high archs…this is just the first one that came to mind. I am writing the next chapter now and it should be finished this week, much longer. If anyone has any suggestions on how to get people to make this better please tell me. Just…don't be mean, criticism is fine but if you could word it nicely I would appreciate it lol, sorry I am really shy and I don't think I am very good at writing, I just enjoy it a lot.

Chuck drove Sarah home in the nerd herder, it was quiet except for the few sniffs from Sarah as she silently cried. When they pulled into the apartment complex Chuck turned off the car and moved to wrap his arms around Sarah gently, pulling her in close.

"Listen, I can't even imagine what you must be feeling like. In the past couple of weeks you have realized you loved me, had me write you off, been kidnapped by Fulcrum, had me realize you really did love me and for us to get together, then Bryce gets killed…and then whatever Beckman was trying to do…it is a lot. But you are home now. You are safe. You are with family." Chuck soothed, holding Sarah as tightly as he could. "I can't promise to make the pain go away, but I can promise you will never, ever, have to face it alone. I love you."

Sarah stayed silent, but she melted into Chuck's loving embrace. His body was warm and gave the sense of protection. Sarah never realized before how much Chuck really meant to her, how much she needed him. Before, Sarah would have never admitted to needing anyone, but it was true, she desperately needed Chuck in her life.

There was a problem though. Every time she closed her eyes Sarah saw Bryce's lifeless body on the floor. What if Sarah had been alone when Fulcrum had taken her and Chuck was with everyone during the rescue? It could have been him that was killed! What if they hadn't been fighting downstairs while the shooting was going on? What if she lost Chuck?

"Say something Sarah, say anything." Chuck pleaded as they stayed in the car.

"I can't lose you." Sarah choked out after a second. She was trying to keep as much of her emotions as she could in check, but she was losing control.

"I am right here. I am not going anywhere. I promise." Chuck said strongly.

"You could get killed. Me being here puts your life in danger." Sarah cried out.

"No, me being the intersect puts my life in danger, you are here protecting me, without you I could end up like Bryce, but with you I am strong." Chuck replied. "You are my hero Sarah, you save me so much…maybe it is time that I saved you."

"You can't, once this mission is over I am going to be gone. I am going to be taken away from you, and I don't know if I can handle that Chuck, I can't I really mean can't lose you!" Sarah yelled.

"Ok, Ok Sarah shhh it will be ok." Chuck soothed, pulling Sarah tighter into him. "Lets get inside and talk, we will figure this out.

Sarah agreed and the two got out of the car. Sarah immediately grabbed Chuck's hand as the walked towards the apartment. Chuck had noticed then since finding out about Bryce, Sarah had barley let him go. He was really worried about her.

The apartment was dark when the couple walked in, much to the relief of Sarah and Chuck. Not having to explain this to Awesome and Ellie tonight would be a lot less stress. Chuck opened the door and led Sarah back to his room.

"Lets get changed, I feel gross in these clothes." Chuck suggested, pulling out a pair of shorts an white t-shirt for himself, and lounging pants an a shirt for Sarah.

Chuck went into the bathroom to change while Sarah changed in his room. It took some convincing for Sarah to let him go, but Chuck promised he just needed to use the bathroom and put on his clothes, then he would be back. Sarah changed quickly and then climbed into bed where she waited as patiently as she could for Chuck to return.

"See, here I am." Chuck whispered as he came back into the room, climbing into bed next to Sarah, who again grabbed his hand an snuggled into his chest. Chuck softly stroked her hair, doing anything he could to keep her calm and content.

"Now, do you want to talk about it?" Chuck asked.

"I don't want to talk about Bryce, that is unfair to you." Sarah whispered.

"How so?" Chuck countered.

"Because you shouldn't have to see me cry over an ex boyfriend, one who in the past made you extremely jealous." Sarah admitted.

"Sarah, Bryce…Bryce and me had a weird relationship after he sent me the intersect…but deep down I know he was trying to protect me from the start. He will always be my best friend, not like Morgan, but in his own right. So, I am upset about him being gone to, it would be nice to have someone to share those feelings with. I understand where you are coming from…but after you admitted to loving me, I was no longer jealous of the hold Bryce seemed to hold over you…because you never told Bryce you loved him, only me." Chuck replied softly. He could feel the tears soaking his shirt from Sarah, but it didn't matter to him.

"I just can't believe he is gone. He was my partner! He saved my life so many times, and I saved his…now he is gone!" Sarah sobbed out, completely breaking down.

"And now you think that because you lost Bryce, you are going to lose me to? Is that what you meant in the car?" Chuck asked.

"Bryce was in the wrong spot at the wrong time…Chuck you are constantly in danger…how can I keep you from ending up like Bryce?" Sarah asked brokenly.

"There is a difference between me and Bryce Sarah, one you are missing." Chuck softly replied.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Bryce has always been a live for the moment type of guy. He wants to be hero, he was never careful. Casey told me that he and Carina took cover, while Bryce tried to be the hero and take everyone out at once. I wouldn't do that Sarah, I am not a hero…I know you disagree so let me rephrase that…I am not that type of hero." Chuck answered.

"I don't understand. If it was just me downstairs are you saying you wouldn't have been completely focused on saving me?" Sarah asked.

"Of course I would have." Chuck replied.

"Then who would be making sure you were thinking right? Who would be there making sure that you didn't run in and think about your safety over finding me?" Sarah challenged.

"That's easy, Casey." Chuck answered.

"Chuck, Casey may not be here forever." Sarah sighed out.

"As long as I am the intersect, which is looking like that is going to be a while, someone else will always be here…so when you don't have my back, they will. I am covered honey, no one is going to take me away from you, especially not now that I have you. No one." Chuck strongly replied.

"And what if I get reassigned Chuck? Huh? What the hell do we do then?!" Sarah cried out. "I keep repeating myself because you don't seem to understand. I love you so much that it hurts. I can't lose you. I just can't." Sarah collapsed into tears, completely falling apart, becoming more vulnerable then she ever had been in her entire life.

"Why does the job have to come first?" Chuck asked softly. "How about we make this part of the deal with Beckman…you are stationed her for the duration of your time in the CIA…if they need you on missions, then you will go as long as it is no more then a couple days at most. We can stay together." Chuck proposed.

"You want to make a deal with Beckman? She wants to ship you away!" Sarah replied horrified.

"Listen, I think we have the upper hand in this." Chuck started. "Just hear me out, Beckman is freaking, but if we all stay together on this I think we are the ones who can come out on top. We tell Beckman she either follows our rules, or we stop cooperating. No intersect, No top agents, nothing. It will force her to fold. We show her why we are the top team they have and why it is important for us to stay together, especially you and me. No one can protect me better then the love of my life."

"That…is crazy." Sarah sighed out.

"But….?" Chuck prodded.

"But just crazy enough that it might work!" Sarah excitedly replied, smiling for the first time in hours.

"We have to talk to Casey and Carina." Chuck replied.

"Lets go now!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Now? Sarah it's late, you need sleep." Chuck soothed.

"We don't have time! Come on Chuck!" Sarah replied, hopping out of bed.

* * *

Sarah and Chuck hopped out the Morgan door and walked to Casey's house in there pjs. The only had until tomorrow morning at 7 to figure out a plan that would not only save Chuck from the bunker, but Sarah's sanity as well.

"What are you two doing here?" Casey grunted after Chuck had knocked.

"We need to talk, all of us." Chuck replied, motioning to Sarah and himself and then Casey and Carina, who had popped her head out the door.

"What do we need to talk about?" Carina asked. "Bryce?"

"No. I sort of have a plan regarding tomorrow morning with Beckman, but it will need all of us to work." Sarah replied softly. "If you guys are willing to put your jobs on the line, I think we can win this tiff with the General."

"I'm in." Carina easily replied.

"You don't know the plan!" Sarah retorted.

"I don't need to, I am in no matter what, no one is sending Chuckles anywhere." Carina replied.

"Jobs on the line?" Casey asked, unusually soft.

"Yep. I know it is asking a lot, if you can't I understand." Sarah replied equally as soft.

Casey seemed to think it over for a second before grinning like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"I am so in. This is going to be great. Maybe we will have to blow some stuff up!" Casey exclaimed. Everyone couldn't help but laugh. "We are going to need coffee, who wants some?"

"Are you making it?" Sarah asked quizzically.

"Yup." Casey smirked.

"Then I'll pass, you like your coffee weird." Sarah replied.

"Black and bitter, the only way to drink it." Casey retorted. "Now come inside and lets here this plan…"


End file.
